The present invention relates to a seal fitting for use with thermocouples, resistance temperature detectors (RTDs), and other sensors for monitoring temperature and other physical properties of lubricants and other fluids contained in a confined space, and particularly, for use with fluids that are under vacuum, pressure, and/or high flow rates such as in bearings or in turbine generators, motors, and/or compressors.
The difficulty in preventing the passage of a fluid from a sealed or confined space along the thermocouple or RTD leads exiting past the seals is well known. Through long experience, the manufacturers of machinery such as turbine generators, motors, and compressors have come to expect that lubricant will escape along the lead wires that output signals from a temperature sensor in the lubricant to a gauge or central processing unit (CPU) for monitoring operation of the machinery. So far as is known, no seal is available that effectively prevents the so-called oil wicking of such fluids from a confined space in which the fluid is contained along the thermocouple or RTD wires. The problem is exacerbated by the vacuum, pressure, and/or flow rate of the fluid (in the case of machinery such as turbines and compressors) and by such factors as the viscosity of the fluid, flow rate, temperature, and other physical and operating properties of the machinery and the fluid.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a seal fitting that effectively resists passage of fluid from within a confined space along the leads that extend from a thermocouple, probe, RTD, or other sensor positioned on one side of the housing or bulkhead in which the fluid is contained in a confined space to a gauge or other circuitry at which physical properties of the fluid are monitored.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seal fitting in which the component parts of the fitting can be changed so quickly and conveniently, and without dissassembling the fitting, that routine maintenance can be accomplished without interrupting the operation of the machinery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seal fitting that is capable of being used for connecting lead and instrument wires of various sizes (gauges) while still maintaining an effective seal against oil wicking.
Other objects, and the advantages, of the present invention will be made clear to those skilled in the art by the following description of the presently preferred embodiments thereof.